


Convenience store madness

by LizzyKitty



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-01
Updated: 2015-12-01
Packaged: 2018-05-04 10:36:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5331032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LizzyKitty/pseuds/LizzyKitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chloe shows her love for her sister and protects her</p>
            </blockquote>





	Convenience store madness

Chloe watch her sister walk into the convention store and waited patiently for her. She saw two big men walk into the store, now Chloe knew perfectly well her sister could take care of herself but she also knew her sister was feeling down after her friend left her. Chloe watched the man and started to get ready to jump out of the car should they try anything. When the men started to walk up to her sister Chloe grabbed her bat and jumped out of the car leaving their mom confused and she booked it into the store.

"Hey girly you're petty cute." One of the man said leaning in closer 

"Now don't scare the poor little thing." The other man said as he tried to pull his friend back so he could lean in.

"Hey get your hands off my sister!" Chloe said hiding the bat behind her back.

"Or what?" One of the guys asked.

"Or this!" Chloe exclaimed as she swung the bat at his head and hitting him so hard the man went down and the bat broke.

Chloe grabbbed her sister's hand. "RUN!" Chloe commanded, pulling her sister and booking it out of the store and safely into their mother's car. "GO! GO! GO!" Chloe shouted, confusing their mother who took off. 

"Okay, calm down Chloe." Their mother said as she pulled out and drove


End file.
